


Rinse, Lather, Repeat

by psyco_chick32



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32





	Rinse, Lather, Repeat

  
Rocky sidled up against his best friend nonchalantly in the high school hallway. Adam and Aisha kept chatting.  
 _squeeze!_  
Adam’s books clattered to the ground; his homework scattered across the floor. Nearby classmates laughed, only aware that the normally agile karate student had somehow tripped over his own feet. Adam glared. Rocky gulped and quickly helped to clean up the mess.  
Neither commented on what had occurred; when Aisha gave them a questioning look, each shrugged and looked away.

Rocky didn’t even notice the second time his hands wandered to Adam’s well-built derriere. He was staring at his new friends, now clad in brightly-colored spandex. He knew superheroes! He was moving to a town filled with monsters! Everything was a little hard to take in.  
It was only when Adam turned, an eyebrow lifted, that Rocky realized where his palm was planted. He removed it quickly – and then wondered why Adam was frowning.

A month later, Rocky walked up behind his best friend in the Command Center and gave a slight pinch. Adam stiffened. But the Red Ranger couldn’t help it – that black uniform just set his friend off to perfection! It wasn’t that he swung that way, not really… but a little appreciation never hurt, especially considering how shy Adam was.

The fourth time Rocky groped his best friend, he expected a bit more of a reaction. He certainly didn’t expect Adam to continue calmly through his kata, moving as though nothing had happened. The only change was the upward twitch of his lips. That was kinda disappointing, really. Rocky was a fan of Adam’s reactions.

The fifth time Rocky groped Adam – well, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Adam grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him into a heated kiss, however, was definitely a nice surprise.


End file.
